


The Demon in my Closet

by Alice_Paige



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, OOC, Someone on Tumblr gave me the idea for this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Paige/pseuds/Alice_Paige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel wakes up one night afraid of the raging storm outside but instead of going to going to the comfort of his parents room his wonders into his closet determined to find the presence he feels lingering. He could never have considered that just by opening his closet door those few nights that the demon hiding within would impact his life so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxMystiquexX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMystiquexX/gifts).



> I wrote this because of a prompt a user on Tumblr posted. I think this turned out pretty well so I hope you guys like it.  
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or the Characters used in this story.
> 
> You can find the post here and I'll also copy and paste the post at the end in-case you can get the link to work.
> 
> http://mystichanlin.tumblr.com/post/113639456009/everyones-afraid-of-the-monster-under-the-bed-or
> 
> Oh and if it sucks I'm sorry.

I think it all started when a storm woke me up. I had been afraid of them for as long as I could remember and normally I’d run to my parent’s room and get into bed with them. But tonight something in me told me to open up the closet door and look inside.  
“Hello is anyone in here?” I glanced around the darkness of my closet since I was still too short to reach the light switch. Something drew me further into the closet as I dug around moving my clothes hoping to find whatever was keeping me here. I didn’t find anyone or anything but that presence didn’t leave me. I pushed my bangs out of my face as I left my closet.  
In my hunt for the presence in my closet my fear of the storm was completely forgotten. I climbed back into my bed and curled up still wondering why I felt so calm when it seemed like someone was in my bedroom.  
I guess I thought I was invincible but more than that I wasn’t afraid. Something deep in me told me not to be, and that whatever it was wasn’t going to harm me. I didn’t need any reassurance other than my own thoughts and I lulled back into sleep comforted by the mysterious presence.  
The same routine happened for the next several days; I woke up looked around only to find nothing. Finally after so many days of searching something changed. My parents tucked me in that night and left but not before making sure all the window and doors in my room remained shut. When I woke up later that night my closet door was wide open. My heart raced but not out of fear it was from hope. The hope that I would finally discover who or what was in my room.  
I rubbed my eyes a few times before I pushed the covers to the end of my bed and hopped down. I padded over to the door and pushed it open further too where there door pressed against the wall. I glanced around and finally noticed something.  
Bright red eyes looked back at me from the shadows and for a moment I was afraid but as I looked deep within those eyes I saw no malicious intent. I stopped in the doorway and rubbed my eyes. Was I sure that I was seeing eyes? Or was it a trick of lights? But no matter how many times I rubbed the sleep from my eyes the eyes stayed.  
“Hi, I’m Ciel.” I didn’t know what else to say so I introduced myself. The eyes widened a bit; from what I assumed was surprise.  
A smooth voice spoke back, “You’re not afraid of me?”  
I cocked my head to the side and blinked, “Afraid? Why would I be afraid?”  
“People usually run away from us demons.” Those striking red eyes seemed as though they were lonely, but they held mischief, and power.  
“I can’t be afraid of what I don’t know. You’ve been here the last few days and you haven’t harmed me so I doubt you’ll harm me now.” I smiled, proud that I had been able to show up a demon. I was little but I was smart and I didn’t get myself into situations where I couldn’t predict the outcome.  
“You are perceptive even though you are so young. You said your name was Ciel correct?”  
I nodded happily, “Yeah, What’s your name?”  
“I’m Sebastian.” I smiled and waved in at the eyes in greeting.  
I gasped. I turned and ran straight from the room and down the stairs into the living room sneaking past my parent’s room. I grabbed my favorite board game from the cabinet and ran back up the stairs as fast as possible.  
The red eyes looked sad and lonely but immediately brightened when I walked back in proudly displaying the game.  
“Sebastian! Will you play a board game with me? Mother and father are busy a lot so they can’t play with me often.”  
I shoved some clothes into the far corner and set the game board down and stared setting up the pieces.  
“The household staff sometimes plays with me but they always let me win. It no fun if I know I’m always going to win.”  
A small shift in the air was apparent as a tall child stood in front of me. He looked about my age maybe older with black hair that fell in front of his eyes. I sat down criss cross one the opposite side of the board and smiled hopefully at him.  
“I’ll play,” he said as he mirrored my movement and sat down across from me.  
“Since I’m a good player I’ll let you go first. You know all the rules of chess right?”  
He smiled mischievously and nodded. He moved his first pawn and the match began. I took so many of his pieces that by the middle of the match I was confident I would win until he turned the match around. He claimed several of my pieces and even backed me into a corner resulting in him calling, “Checkmate.”  
I groaned and pouted at him, “No fair! You didn’t tell me you were any good.”  
He shook his head and smirked at me, “You didn’t ask. Besides it was a close match. You should go back to sleep now.”  
I didn’t want to leave my new friend but I knew it was for the best. If I woke up tired tomorrow Mother would be upset with me. I nodded and picked up the pieces to my game and stored it on the top of my toy chest. I stood and brushed out my night shirt, trying to prolong the time I got to spend with my new friend.  
“Will you play with me again tomorrow?” I glanced over at him and felt so small. He seemed to tower over me in height which made me unhappy. People ways treated me with such care just because I seemed so fragile and small. I hoped that Sebastian wouldn’t treat me like that too.  
“I’ll try but I’m not supposed to talk to you. There are rules and I could get in trouble.” He seemed hesitant to answer my question and I sighed in response.  
“I understand but if you can I’d like for you to come back.” I turned around and waved.  
“Kay, well goodnight.” I walked back over to my bed and climbed in burrowing back under the covers. Sleep came easily as I wasn’t used to saying up during the night but thoughts of my new friend stayed long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 25 May, 2015


	2. Some Bad News

The next morning came, Mother woke me and up and told me to get dressed for breakfast. It was a traditional Sunday morning breakfast before we went to church.  
“Mother, Father, I made a new friend last night! He was cool; we played chess together.” I happily ate my waffles and told my parents all about Sebastian.  
My father spoke, “Oh that’s nice Ciel. Your imaginary friend sounds cute.”  
I frowned at my father, “He’s not imaginary.”  
My mother tossed at look at my father, “Of course he’s real sweetie.”  
We all ate the rest of silence in breakfast before loading up and going to church. My day was normal and passed slowly since I couldn’t seem to wait until night. I knew the chances of seeing Sebastian again were low but I hoped he would show up regardless.  
As my parents did their nightly rounds in my room I requested that the leave my closet door open. They complied and kissed my forehead goodnight and left. I laid in bed for a while staring at the ceiling hoping to feel the same presence I had felt the last few days. Even after an hour there was nothing. Eventually I fell asleep exhausted from the day and waiting up for Sebastian.  
The following few nights went the same. I left my closet door open every night and tried to stay up as long as possible waiting before I finally fell asleep exhausted.  
I finally gave up. I left my door open but I didn’t stay up anymore. If he was going to show up it probably wouldn’t be for some time and that’s if he ever even decided to come back.  
“Ciel,” I felt someone shaking my shoulder but I just burrowed deeper into my covers and tried to sleep some more, “Ciel. Wake up.”  
I sat up and rubbed my eyes trying to dust the sleep from them, “Huh? What’s going on?”  
“It’s me, Sebastian. You said you wanted to play again but you weren’t awake when I got here…” He trailed off looking kind of nervous.  
“Sebastian?” I felt more awake now that I had heard his voice but I still wasn’t sure is I was dreaming or not.  
He nodded and stood there awkwardly not quite sure of himself.  
“You’re here!” I threw my arms around him and smiled brightly. “I thought you weren’t coming back because you didn’t come back the last few days.  
His face fell into a small frown, “I forgot about the time difference. Where I come from time moves slower than here. I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay. Now that I know it won’t be so bad.” I scooted over and patted the bed beside me signaling for him to climb up and lay beside me.  
He climbed up and lay down hesitantly. He laid on his right side and I laid on my left with our faces close together as we talked through the night. At one point I slipped back under the covers which resulted in my accidentally pushing him off the bed. It was funny to see a demon sprawled on the floor rubbing his butt. I laughed at him but helped him climb back onto the bed and apologized.  
We talked about our favorite games and the things that our worlds shared in common.  
His world filled with darkness and mine filled with light which explained why we were so draw to each other. We were the balances to each other’s world and that was what drew us together in the beginning.  
The next few years together went like this, he showed up every week and we exchanged stories of our time apart. We even snuck down to the kitchen and I introduced him to sweets. He wasn’t as fond of them as I was but he said they were decent enough. We shared our favorite games together. Once we even snuck out onto the balcony attached to the study so Sebastian could see the world outside my house.  
One conversation made me a bit scared of him but resulted in me being more upset than anything.   
“Hey Sebastian, What kinds of food do you like?”  
He rubbed the back of his neck in what I had learned was a nervous habit for him, “I don’t like food. I don’t need sleep or food like you do. I feed off fear.” He voice tapered off at the end filled with shame.  
“Then that’s why you came to my room? To feed off my fears?”  
He nodded and picked at the cake that sat in front of him.  
I giggled to cover up my moment of fear and reached over to flick his nose lightly, “don’t look so sad, we both eat different stuff. It's nothing to be ashamed off.”  
“I know but there’s something else I haven’t told you yet…”  
I took a bite of my cake and waited for him to continue, “I can’t stay once you turn 12. Demons can’t feed off people’s fears once they turn 12. It’s another rule.”  
“Oh.” I had nothing to say that could convey the deep pang of sadness in my chest.  
“We don’t have to worry about that for another 2 years though!” He smiled grabbed his plate and cleaned up his mess from tonight. We washed our dishes and picked up all the games we had laid out for the night before he said goodbye and went on his way. I climbed back into my bed and fell asleep quickly. The thoughts of my conscious didn’t leave even as I fell deep into my subconscious.  
On the night before my 12th birthday he visited one last time. He didn’t stay long but we talked like normal and made the most of our last moments together. Neither of us were ready to admit that we wouldn’t see each other again so we didn’t say anymore goodbyes than the usual parting words. He left that night looking that saddest I had ever seen. I hid my emotions until he was gone, and then I buried myself under my covers and forced my eyes shut hoping that this was all a bad dream. I hoped that tomorrow when I woke up he would appear and hop on my bed demanding another round of chess.  
I lost my best friend that night but I kept it all bottled up inside. I doubted anyone would believe me if I said my best friend who was a demon, the one thing meant to scare children, was now gone. I went about my days normally and after a few months the memories of him got buried deep within my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 25 May, 2015


	3. Sebastian's Return

The next 5 years passed eventfully, I earned my driver license, got my first job, got my first girlfriend, and made really great friends. There were random moments when I would miss Sebastian but no matter how much I wished he’d return he never did. I grew older and more mature. I was more serious than I was in my younger years and I didn’t behave nearly as recklessly. But when I thought back on it I realized my recklessness provided me with some of the best memories of my life, and so I could never regret my choice to look in the closet that day.  
My 17th birthday was interesting to say the least. The girl I had been dating for the last 4 years broke my heart and though my close friends consoled me I didn’t feel like celebrating anything, so instead I went to bed early intending to dream of better days.  
“Ciel,” I pushed the hand away that was shaking my shoulder and groaned, “You haven’t gotten any easier to wake up you know!”  
I hadn’t registered the voice but I pushed their hand away once again and snuggled deep into my covers mumbling, “Go away.”  
Next thing I know I’m on the floor staring up at the ceiling, “What the hell?!” I jumped up whirling on whom ever had pulled me out of bed.  
My eyes widened in shock to see Sebastian standing at the foot of my bed holding my duvet and smirking.  
“Seb-Sebastian?!” I sputtered completely shocked. I couldn’t be dreaming my hard fall to the floor made sure that I was awake. He tossed the duvet back onto my bed and sat down gesturing me to sit down beside him.  
I took a moment before sitting down to really look at him, he had grown taller and so did I, but it always seemed like he would tower over me. My hair got longer but it only brushed past the bottom of eyes. His hair was short in the back but his long bangs framed his face. His looks became more masculine while mind stayed slightly more feminine than most boys my age. I held onto the hope that one day I would grow more but the doctor didn’t have much hope for me getting much taller. I doubted I ever grow to be as tall as Sebastian is currently.  
I took a seat next to him and stared at him waiting for an explanation of some sort.  
“Happy 17th birthday Ciel. Well sort of, it’s past midnight already but still happy birthday.” He smiled but didn’t say anything else.  
I pointedly looked at him silently demanding an explanation which was all it took for him to break down and flop backwards onto my bed. He turned on his side and patted the area beside him like I had down when we were younger. My king sized bed easily fit both of us and allowed us to lie sideways without falling off.  
“First know I didn’t want to stay away. My guardians, I guess you can think of them as my parents, found out about me planning to see you even past your 12th birthday and then sent me to a finishing school that didn’t allow us to cross into your world. For me it’s only been a few months but I know it’s been several years for you. As soon as I graduated I came back. Honestly I was surprised to find the door still wide open.”  
I stared at him in shock as my anger faded. He had always intended to continue to see me and now here he was once again. I mumbled, “I never felt comfortable sleeping with my door closed even after you left.”  
We laid there in silence just being content to observe all the changes that had taken place of the years.  
“So what was your finishing school like?”  
“It was alright, I met a lot of people there but no one as cool as you. I finally got my true demon form which is a big accomplishment for demons. I didn’t really do much since it was only a few months. How about you? Has anything big happened for you?”  
“Whoa! I wanna see your true demon form!” I was excited to see this part of Sebastian.  
“No. Absolutely not.” His voice was firm and hard. It held no room for argument and I didn’t even consider challenging it.  
I nodded and decided to just to answer his questions hoping to bring back his smile, “A lot has happened, I got my driver’s license, made some new friends, even got my first girlfriend.”  
I noticed him tense at the word girlfriend so I glazed over the details and moved on quickly. We spent the rest of the night discuss the detail of our lives. We easily fell back into our old routine.  
Sometime between all of our talking I fell asleep because I next thing I know I’m being lifted in Sebastian’s arms and tucked into bed. I remember him telling me that he promised to visit again next week before I fell completely into my dreams.  
A few weeks later I waited anxiously on my bed. I was leaning back against the headboard trying to read a book while waiting for him but it could barely hold my attention. I spaced out and completely missed Sebastian walking into my room until he snatched the book from my hands.  
“What are you reading?” I shrugged in response and took the book back and tossed it on my bedside table.  
“Nothing just some book for school. It’s pretty boring.”  
“Sebastian, can I ask you something?” I know that Sebastian had two things he didn’t like talking about and I planned on trying to get some answers as to why he didn’t want to talk about those things.  
“Hmmm?” He was scanning the several books I kept in my room. I only kept my favorites in here while the rest were mainly stored in the study.  
“Why don’t you like talking about relationships?” I nervously played with the end of my blanket as I waited for a response.  
“I just don’t. It’s different for demons. We can’t feel love like you guys can so I don’t completely understand your concept of relationships.” He shrugged like it was no big deal but I got the feeling that there was something he wasn’t tell me.  
“Oh okay.” I pushed myself off the bed and walked over to him. I wanted to know the exact reason that he was avoiding talking about relationships but I didn't want to force him to tell me anything. We talked about books for a bit before he left and I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 24 May, 2015


	4. My 18th Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at the cute sebaciel i finally made happen!  
> Ill try to get the next chapter up sometime during this next week

I guess our lives were relatively normal up until my 18th birthday.  
We spent our days together and read books or played games, talking about random things or just browsing the Internet from my laptop but Sebastian wanted to do something special for my 18th birthday. I had some news to tell him but I was so uncertain as to how he would react so I pushed it to the back of my mind until it was time to tell him.  
He arrived on the 14th of December at 1am and pulled me out of bed.  
"Get up and get dressed Ciel. I wanna go outside."  
I stared at him skeptically and wondered why I would need to get dressed if we're just going outside. Outside for us consisted of sitting on the balcony that was connected to the study but we never did much more than that. I stripped off my sweat and T-shirt and threw on a dark pair of wore black jeans and a Royal Blue shirt the matched my eyes perfectly. I sat down on the bed and pulled on my black converse as Sebastian paced impatiently by the entry to my room. I pushed off the bed and grabbed a grey jacket that was throw over my desk chair.  
He was quick to pull me from my room and down the hall to the study. My parents had long since forgotten about Sebastian but we stayed quiet as we walked not wanting to wake them. He pushed open the door to the study and shut the door tightly behind us.  
We stepped out onto the balcony and then he did the unexpected and jumped over the railing.  
"Sebastian!" I quietly yelled at him, "What are you doing?! That was a two story drop!! You could've gotten hurt!"  
He smiled brightly and gestured for me to follow, "Come on Ciel, I'm a demon. That small drop was nothing for me."  
I huffed, "well you may be able to jump down two stories without breaking something but I cant!"  
"Then jump and I'll catch you."  
I trusted Sebastian not to let anything happen to me but I was kind of afraid to jump. I had never snuck out before; I mean sure I had sat out here on the balcony a few times but I had never left the confines of my home during the night. Though I knew Sebastian wouldn't let any harm come to me so I pulled myself up and over the railing, "You sure you're going to catch me?"  
Sebastian held open his hands and gestured for me to jump. I took a deep breath and pushed off the railing. The air rushed past my ears and made my face flush red; which I was pretty happy for. Sebastian was holding my against him tightly which caused my face to flush even more so I was thankful that I could blame it on my jump. I felt like this the last few times I had been around Sebastian. He made my knees weak when he laughed or smiled and I was completely drawn to him.  
He carefully set me on my feet though he had lingered on my waist as he made sure I could stand on my own. He pulled away and I immediately missed his warm and the sensation of him close to me.  
"So what are we doing out here Sebastian?"  
"Let's walk around somewhere. I've never been outside your house and I wanted to do something amazing for your birthday."  
I grabbed his hand under the guise that I was going to lead him though I could've done it without holding his hand but I wanted the sensation of his skin back. I lead us towards the nearby Park and dragged him over to the swings. I sat down and swung my legs back and forth slowly propelling myself forwards and backwards. I didn't kick hard enough to go any higher than just enough to swing my legs out in front of me, and considering I was still somewhat shorter than the average male,it wasn't that high. Sebastian sat on the swing next to me and followed my movements. Soon enough we were in a full on competition, laughing and trying to see you could swing higher. I laughed at Sebastian pleased with my short stature for once. Since I was lighter I was able to swing higher than him. We both slowed down and jumped off when it was safe too. Sebastian grabbed my hand and threaded his fingers through mine and dragged me under a nearby tree and plopped down releasing my hand in the process. He patted the spot next to him and I joined him.  
"So why did you want to come outside so badly Sebastian?" It had been bugging me all night. He was usually content with us just hanging out but maybe he wasn't satisfied with just me anymore.  
"I wanted to experience your world with you for your birthday. I can't take you to my world but I wanted us to do something amazing and while you may see these things every day; I don't." He shrugged and continued, "I guess that's kind of selfish though considering it's your birthday."  
I shook my head, "No, I'm glad to share these kinds of things with you!" I was happy to share my world with Sebastian; we lived so differently but I always felt so close to him regardless.  
We sat in silence just taking in the beautiful night. I knew I'd have to tell him sooner or later so I took a deep breath and began, "So Sebastian, I've been meaning to tell you. Um... I mean I graduate soon and I want to go to college somewhere kind of far away and well; I want to know if you'll still be able to visit me if I move..." I kind of trailed off blushing at how stupid I must sound.  
He kind of started at me shocked and then burst into laughter, "If course I will Ciel!"  
I smiled relieved to know that I would be able to move and still have Sebastian. We laid back and just stared at the night sky. We didn't need to speak to each other to feel content in each other's presences.This was what I loved; the silence that still meant something. We didn't fret about having to make small talk; we just enjoyed our silences because no words were needed for us.  
He jumped up and then held out his hand for me to grab, "Come on Ciel, It's nearly 4am we need to head back."  
"You know you'd make great alarm clock. You always seem to know the time. Why is that?"  
We walked leisurely back to my house, "Ciel, I'm a demon. I scare small children all night; don't you think I'd be able to consistently know the time?"  
"Oh well when you put it that way I guess it makes sense. Hey, you know I've never asked you but can you actually be here during the day."  
"Well, There are myths about it but I'm not sure. I've never heard of a demon staying in his world past our allotted time."  
We made it back to my house when a thought struck me, "Sebastian, How do we get back in the house?"  
He scooped me up and smirked down at me, "Like this." I felt a rush of wind and then we were back on the balcony. As surprised as I was at him scooping me up I found something that took my breath away. He was still cradling me in his arms when I looked up but what I saw behind him was the most beautiful sight. Onyx wings were spread out behind him demanding your line of sight. They played with the moonlight sweetly but they still looked powerful. I wanted to reach out and touch them but Sebastian seemed a bit embarrassed by my staring so I looked away and didn't touch. He carefully set me on my feet before, in a flurry of feathers, the wings disappear.  
"Your wings are very beautiful." I blurted and blushed. I looked down at the ground hardly noticing the slight blush to his face.  
Once we got back I undress and pulled on my pajamas and hopped into bed yawning.  
"Thanks for tonight Sebastian. It was an amazing birthday." I pulled the covers up around me and burrowed beneath them barely leaving my head above the covers. I heard Sebastian's footsteps come towards the bed so I pulled the covers down a bit and peaked at him.  
"I'm glad Ciel," He stopped right next to my bed and leaned down kissed my forehead and then disappeared back into my closet. I could feel my entire face engulfed in flames. I guess he proved me wrong, now it was the best birthday possible. I buried my face in the pillow and fell asleep easily thinking about Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes There will be more Sebaciel fluffy feels in the next chapter! :)
> 
> Edited: 24 May, 2015


	5. Living with a Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit of bad news I wont be uploading the next chapter for about a week.  
> It's already Thursday and I've barely started the next chapter and i'd finish it this weekend except I have a competition on Saturday as well as a trip to a college with my German class. I'll try to get it posted as soon as possible but I hope you guys will understand.
> 
> Edited: 25, May 2015

"Sebastian!" I called into the apartment carrying a few bags of groceries. Since I had started college I choose to work in the evenings and most nights would have Sebastian waiting on me to get home. It was sometimes tiring going to school during the day, working evenings, and then staying up at night with Sebastian.  
"In here!" I set the bags on the counter and followed the voice to my small room where I saw Sebastian lounging on my bed reading a book.  
"Now what are you reading? You know if you keep reading all my books by the time I get home then you'll run out of things to read. I haven't had time to go buy new ones yet."  
He closed the book and set it on my nightstand and throw his legs on the side of my bed.  
"Yeah I know. Anyway what all did you buy?" He starched his arms above his head causing his shirt to ride up on his hips just a bit. I blushed and looked away then stopped and looked him over more carefully.  
"Hey wait a second are those my clothes?"  
He looked down, "Oh yeah I borrowed some, mine weren't comfortable."  
I sighed and shook my head, "You know for a demon you sure are picky about human things."  
I turned on my heel and went back to the kitchen grumbling about him stretching my shirt. He was standing at 6 foot 1 inch with a slender but well toned build. I was less fortunate than my counterpart, I had only grown to be 5 foot 6 inches. I retained my slender build and also kept my semi feminine features. I was good looking but no matter who asked me out I always turned them down. The past year had been eye opening for me. I always had a small crush on Sebastian but I never thought anything more of it until I started living on my own. While I always had my parents to keep my company when I was younger I found out that I was lonely a lot living on my own. I constantly longed for Sebastian's companionship. In his absence I found myself daydreaming about him sometimes in less appropriate ways. It was at that point that I knew I was attracted to him as more than a friend. I didn't tell him because I knew it would ruin our friendship.  
I closed the fridge door and leaned against the nearest counter. I needed to find a way to get over Sebastian, not only was he completely different from me but I doubted he was interested in me like that. Sure he stuck around because I was his friend but I could hardly see him ever wanting anything more from me.  
Soft footfalls coming from my bedroom caught my attention as Sebastian walked in. He plopped down in one of the dining room chairs.  
"What are we doing tonight?"  
"How about you show me your true demon form?" Ever since I had seen his wings I lightly pestered him about it. He always refused and told me that I should stop asking. I always felt like he was afraid that I would be scared of him but the truth was no matter what he looked like I doubted I could ever be afraid of him.  
He didn't even bother to reply because we both already knew the answer. I open the upper cabinet and pulled out a chocolate cake and cut a slice for myself. Although Sebastian was fascinated by something of this world he didn't enjoy human foods. He described everything as bland and tasteless. I put the cover back on the cake and left it on the counter. I had no doubt I'd be back for seconds. We walked into the living room and made ourselves comfortable on my couch. Every time we did this I had to blush; my couch seated three people but even it seemed small when Sebastian and I were laying down on it. He usually sat at one end and proper his feet up on the coffee table but I usually laid down across the two remaining seats. I loved being close to him but I didn't enjoy the effect his presence had on my body. I sat in the middle and ate my piece of cake while Sebastian flipped through the channels. Once finished I placed my plate on the coffee table and laid down with my head near Sebastian's thigh. I turned onto my side and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and onto my body.  
It was mid autumn and I liked having my windows open. I had a second story apartment it didn't bother me to leave them open unless it got cold like it was right now. It was no where near freezing but I still felt the goosebumps trailing across my skin. I pulled the blanket close to my body and settled into the couch waiting for Sebastian to pick something.  
He settled for some late night horror movie that didn't capture our attention but was good enough to keep us preoccupied for a bit.  
I don't know what possessed me to ask but I did, "Hey Sebastian?" His let out a hum acknowledging me and urging me to continue.  
"Why do you still visit me?" I felt him stiffen at my question but I was so tired I hardly noticed his discomfort and just kept speaking.  
"I mean I love you being here but I don't understand why you stay. I'm sure there's other things you could be doing." I yawned and burrowed deeper into the blanket leaving over the top of my head exposed.  
I left his weight life from the couch, peeking out to look at him I noticed him reach for the blanket. I gripped it tightly refusing to let it go. He sighed scooping me up in his arms as he carried me to my room. I clung to him relishing in the bodily contact as he carried me down the short hallway to my room. He shifted my weight to one arm as he pulled the blankets back. I was set down on the mattress and encased in the warm blankets.  
I didn't protest or even scold him for not answering my question merely choosing to wrap myself deeper in the blankets.  
"Ciel I still visit you because I want to," He paused hesitating as if trying to decide what to say, "You're just important to me." He ran his fingers along my face brushing my bangs out of the way.  
"Good night Ciel." His soft footfalls were my lullaby for the night as I fell asleep only to dream of the demon that just left.


	6. A Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back Pitches! (lol yes I just recently watched Pitch Perfect 2)  
> Anyway schools almost out and I have one more chapter to write after this one and them... It's over. *wipes tears* Guys this is my first completed multi chapter fanfic and while it's not its the best it could be I plan on doing lots more editing until I'm satisfied.  
> Anyway I'm off to write the last chapter!

I woke up the next morning in a cocoon of blankets including the one from the living room. Sitting up I let my feet touch the cold hardwood floor. I reached up and stretched upwards popping my back in the process. I glanced around at the clock and sighed already 10am? It was Friday but that meant I had 1 class to attend today; Technical writing at 11am. Not the most interesting of classes but still enjoyable none the less, but today I just wasn't feelings like myself.  
Throughout my morning routine I found myself entrapped by the events of last night.  
I was completely focused by Sebastian's words. How can I be so important to him? One glance at the clock and I completely let those thoughts drop from my mind for now. I pulled on clothes and shoes before grabbing my bag and running down the stairs towards my campus.

It was close to 9pm when I got home from work. My plan was to come home, eat something and then fall into bed where I could sleep until Sunday. It seemed my plans weren't going to followed.  
I got home only to receive an unexpected call from my mother, "Oh Ciel, I was wondering when your next break is from school?"  
I was holding the phone between my elbow and shoulder as I made dinner for myself, "I'm not sure Mother; in the next few weeks I believe. Why?"  
"Well I'm worried about you sweetie. Ever since that girl broke your heart when you were younger I haven't seen you connect with anyone romantically. I know you don't want to hear it but a dear friend of mine is visiting from England in a few weeks. I was hoping you and her daughter would spend some time together. She's a wonderful young lady and I'm sure you'll like her."  
"Mother... " I stopped preparing the food and held the phone myself as I focused on the conversation.  
"I just haven't found anyone that I'm interested in. I don't need you to play matchmaker alright? I'll find someone when the time is right." My own thoughts betrayed me as they whispered about how I had Sebastian. I felt a frown pull at the corners of my lips as I thought about the Demon once again.  
I could hear the disappointment in her voice as she sulked, "Alright Ciel, I just want you to be happy."  
My mother while overbearing was only ever looking out for my bed interest, "Thanks Mother, I know that. I love you, give my best to Father as well."  
I hung up the call and placed my cell out he counter. My mind whirled for a few moments, Maybe it was time to try and get my mind away from Sebastian? He'd already told me once that he doesn't understand the concept of human emotion so he won't ever feel love like I do. Meaning I can never expect him to love me in return.  
I spent the rest of my weekend lost in thought as I pondered over the different reasons why I was so important to Sebastian. Every time I came up with no explanation. I somehow always made an excuse for all reason to be impossible. On Monday I went back to my studies and work hardly ever having a moment to think about my ever growing list of questions for Sebastian.

Thursday came quickly; I paced around the living room silently debating things in my head. Perhaps I should just ask Sebastian but he likes to avoid my questions. I was so consumed by my own thoughts I never even noticed Sebastian walk into the room.  
"Hey Ciel." Sebastian's voice startled me. The next few moments went a bit like this; I whipped around to face him and in doing so tripped over my own feet ending with me falling on my face. I glared at the floor and tried to stand up but I wasn't faster than Sebastian. He had already wrapped his arms around me and was starting to help me up.  
"Sorry Ciel, I didn't mean to startle you."  
"No you're fine," I grumbled as I continued to glare at the floor as though it had taken all my pride. He took a step back and looked at me for a moment before reaching out and brushing a piece of hair from my face.  
"All better, now you'd never know it happened." I smiled at his attempt to recover my pride, and chuckled.  
"I suppose since you're the only one to have seen my pride can remain unblemished," I jested back to his light teasing. I was a bit embarrassed by him witnessing my fall but I guess it wasn't as bad as my pride thought. I brushed off some imaginary dirt off me just so occupy my hands and glanced around. God I'm acting like a fool, being so clumsy and nervous, it's pathetic. I frowned at my own inner thoughts completely unknowing the Sebastian was watching me closely.  
"You okay Ciel?"  
I glanced up and nodded, "Yeah sorry. I kind of got lost in my own thoughts for a moment." I gestured for him to come sit on the couch with me and plopped down.  
He followed, "You seem lost in thought lately. Any thing I can help with?"  
I shake my head but catch myself, "Actually.... It's silly but my friend likes this guy's but doesn't know how the other feels. He asked me how I'd go about finding out but I'm not sure either." I fiddled with the end of my shirt and continued, "I know you don't understand human emotion but you did ask."  
I shrugged it off and sighed. Of course he couldn't give me advice he's doesn't even understand the concept of liking someone. I shook my head and smiled at him banishing all thoughts of relationships and other silliness.  
He was tapping his chin with his finger.  
"I don't completely understand the concept completely but I think they could just ask the person, right? Humans like making things complicated instead of just being direct."  
He smiled softly at me and I got lost in that look. That was the look that made me fall in love; soft crimson eyes that just seemed like they knew everything, and a smile that was always there.  
I smiled back unable to help myself, "I suppose you're right. We aren't direct in most cases."

We smiled and went about our night together making silly comments about the TV shows and telling the other about our week.  
"Yeah my mother called. She wanted me to meet this girl; she's concerned about my love life."  
I missed Sebastian tense at my words, "And?"  
I glanced at him as he'd never before taken an interest in my dating life, he preferred not to hear about it; or so I thought.  
" Nothing, she wanted me to meet this girl but I refused." I hesitated but added it anyway, "There's someone else I'm interested in."  
I watched for his reaction; his shoulders tensed and his hands balled up. Was he jealous?  
I sensed the slight uncertainty to his voice, like he wasn't sure he wanted to ask, "Really? Who?"  
I shook my head trying to keep myself from overthinking it, "No one. It's not important." I tensed also, I wasn't prepared for him to take an interest in who I liked.  
He glared at me and I shrunk back, he'd never once looked at me out of anger until now. I guess he noticed my reaction because the glare immediately disappeared. He was pulling me into his lap and hugging me.  
"I'm sorry." I felt his warm breath tickle the side of my neck and shivered at the sensation. "I didn't mean to glare at you."  
I buried my face in the crook of his neck and nodded, "I know."  
I felt Sebastian shift so I moved to get up only. instead he pulled me to his chest; making me straddle his lap, he threw the blanket around us and drew it around us. I couldn't help the blush that spread up from my toes to my face. Sebastian had no idea the reaction I was having and only added insult to injury but lightly rubbing the small of my back with his left hand. His right hand resting on my hip. The soft caress lulled me more and more into comfort. I'd never been this comfortable before, Sebastian was warm, and I fit perfectly against him.  
"Ciel... About last week, I meant what I said. You're important to me."  
I hummed against his neck in acknowledgment, "I know, you're important to me too."  
The light caress stopped and that made me more alert. "You mean that, Ciel?"  
I pulled away from his arms and looked him dead in the eyes, "Of course. You're my best friend. No one could be more important." I forced myself not to blush as I tried to skirt around exactly how important he was to me.  
"Ciel... I don't understand human emotions that well but I think I like you as more than a friend?"  
I stared at him in shock and attempted to stutter out a reply but it seemed my voice was unwilling to cooperate. I threw caution to the wind and replied, "I don't expect you to understand human emotions but I like you as more than a friend as well. I never was able to tell you because I didn't think you'd ever be able to understand." I nuzzled my face against his neck and placed a soft kiss were his shoulder met his neck.  
Sebastian shiver beneath the kiss asking, "Is that something people do when they're affectionate?"  
I giggled at his curiosity, "Yes it's a way to show affection."  
He nuzzled my neck a bit harshly and then gave it a sloppy kiss. I chuckled and kissed his cheek, "We need to work on your kissing skills."  
He frowned at me displeased with his own skills, but I made it better by reassuring him. I kissed down his neck and murmured sweet words to him.  
"Ciel, I'm sorry I'm not good with this stuff."  
"Don't worry about it Sebastian. We'll figure out all this stuff later. It's a new experience for both of us and we'll work through everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone for your support in my hiatus. I got my grades back up, and I'm in a much happier place now. It was a nice to take a step away from the pressure of writing and just focus on school. I go on summer break in about 2 weeks and I can't wait to start writing some more.  
> I'm back and I'm ready to work hard!


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it! The final chapter!   
> I want to thank everyone for reading ad supporting this story!

I was curled up under the blanket snuggled close to Sebastian.  
“Come on sleepy head. Wake up. We promised we’d be there at noon.”   
I buried my face in the crook of his neck and whined, “No… Just a bit longer.”  
I soft sigh gave me the only answer I needed. Sebastian was never able to resist my charms and it showed. I laid there basking in his warmth before he finally decided it was time to wake up. He pulled away from me and jumped out of the bed as he headed to the bathroom. I groaned, pushed the blankets off myself before stretching.

It had been months since we had confessed our feelings for each other. It didn’t go as well as in the movies, it was hard at first trying to teach him emotion and affection. For me I had to adapt to his life as a demon; the work he had to do, his traditions, and the idea of his family and friends.   
I had expected him to have some form of attachment to the demon world. Though it was shocking to have his mother and sister step out of my closet one night and coddle me. I still flush thinking about all the things they did. Demons didn’t have much respect for personal boundaries so they may have attempted to unclothe me. It was still nice to meet them though.   
His friend Bard eventual came to meet me as well though he was much calmer than Sebastian’s family. He was the one to help us discover that Sebastian could live in my world as long as he returned every few weeks from this world to feed. It made things easier since we were able to experience living with each other instead of just staying with each other for a few hours.

I stood from the bed and stretched before making my way into the bathroom where I stripped and joined Sebastian in the shower. He finished rinsing his hair before grabbed the shampoo bottle once again and lathering my hair with shampoo. We didn't speak as he washed my hair and body. We both got out and wrapped ourselves in towels. We each headed to our respective dressers and got ready separately.   
I was sitting on the bed tying my shoes when I heard Sebastian call out to me from down the hall.  
“Come on Ciel your mother’s already going to be furious that were so late!”  
I rolled my eyes, took a moment to check over my outfit in the mirror and then made my way down stairs. Sebastian was waiting at the front door hold it open as he pulled out the car keys.  
“I guess you’re driving this time?”  
“Yes Ciel, i’m going to let you drive when last time you got distracted by your phone and almost rear ended someone.” Sarcasm dripped from his words and I felt my face grow hot. I pouted and crossed my arms but obediently climbed into the passenger side seat.   
I car ride held a comfortable silence as we both got lost in our own worries. My mother invited us over to have dinner a few days ago claiming she and father had a special announcement. I didn't want to know what she had planned for me.   
Always the perfect boyfriend Sebastian noticed my worry, “You okay?”   
“I’m not sure. I love my parents but i'm nervous for whatever announcement they have.”  
He expertly pulled up in front of the Phantomhive estate and walked around to open my door.   
I stepped out and began walking to the front door when he grabbed my wrist and placed a kiss upon my temple.   
“Don't be so worried sure it’ll all be fine.” He intertwined our fingers and lead me to the house where we walked in and made our way to the living room to greet my parents.  
“Hey mom. Hello dad.” Sebastian smiled and nodded at both of them while I gave them hugs. They ushered us into the dining room so we could speak before lunch.  
Food came out and got set in front of us though no one began eating. Instead my father began speaking, “Ciel I know how you hate useless conversation so I’ll get straight to the point. I want you to take over Funtom.”  
I stared in shock for a few moments before Sebastian nudged my leg with his own in worry.  
“Oh I'm sorry its a shock. I’d love to take over Funtom; but do you think I’m ready? I’ve just recently graduated from college.”  
My father nodded and smiled, “Of course, I wouldn't just promote you to CEO overnight. I want you to spend three months in each department so you can get a small feel of how things run, the job they do, that kind of thing. Then next year during the annual board meeting I will announce that you're taking over for me.”  
I thought it over for a moment and nodded. Three month in each department would been a good amount of time to at least learn the basics of each. Mother clapped happily and ushered us all to eat our food before it got cold. She was happy to have me taking over; knowing that I'd have a secure job and income meant the world to my mother. My parents were never above helping me when it came to money but they were proud to see me working for it. Lunch wasn’t eventful besides Mey-rin, the maid, dropping a few pieces of china. That was common for her and none of us batted an eyelash.

Sebastian and I left the estate sometime later after just sitting and chatting with my parents for a while.   
“I told you not to be so worried.”   
I smiled as he teased me, “Yeah I guess it was pretty good news.” We lapsed back into our silence as he turned on so soft classical music. We both had a soft for classical music. In my youth I had learned to play the violin and Sebastian was discovering a similar love for music instruments.

Sebastian pulled into the driveway of our house and stopped the car but didn't immediately get out like normal. I paused with my hand on the door and looked back at him, “You coming Sebastian?”  
“Oh yeah. I just… there’s a thunderstorm coming. Thunderstorms always remind me of the night we met.”  
I giggled and leaned against the seat, “Yeah I used to be afraid of thunderstorms but now I find comfort in them.”  
Sebastian hopped out of the car and came around before picking me up bridal style and carrying my into the house.  
He softly nuzzled my neck and whispered, “I love you.”  
I echoed his words and smiled as the first clap of thunder sounded.

Thanks to a thunderstorm, my fears, and a chance meeting; I found the love of my life.  
The demon in my closet became my best friend, my lover, and the person who chased away every fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As i've said before I'm not completely happy with this. As time progresses and I get better with writing I'll come back and edit things, add details, clear up confusing parts. Maybe even rewrite the story completely; i don't know. but thanks again everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone’s afraid of the monster under the bed or the one in the closet, but not Ciel. Instead of being afraid of said monster, he befriends him. His parents say nothing about that, thinking that “Sebastian” was an imaginary friend Ciel would forget about as he grows; but as time passes by, he becomes closer to his monster. He should have moved on by the time the young kid turned 12, it was the rules, each monster feeds of kids’ fears of the dark and what lies behind it, but Sebastian finds himself intrigued by Ciel and stays with him even after the male turns 20. Slowly, Ciel finds himself attracted to Sebastian, what was supposed to be an “ugly” monster was actually a pretty hot and sexy bastard; and what’s really scary is that Sebastian secretly feels the same but is afraid of showing it thinking that the younger male would be scared of him and try to run away.
> 
> Posted by Tumblr user: mystichanlin


End file.
